villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Takaaki Tenjo
Takaaki Tenjo is the main antagonist of the web series Kamen Rider Amazons. He is the leader of the Nozama Pharmacy, and keeping the Amazonz covered up solely so they can keep the Amazon Cells to themselves. It's later revealed that Takaaki is also the one behind the Amazonz' creation, and the one who let the Experimental Amazonz escape in the first place, so that he can turn the city into his experimental field. He is portrayed by Takashi Fujiki. Overview Takaaki Tenjo is the chairman of Nozama Pharmacy, helping develop the Amazonz, man-eating monsters that only have so long to live before becoming savage monsters. After their creation, Tenjo released the Amazonz from their lab to create an ecosystem where everyone will have to kill to survive. After manipulating the escape of Experimental Amazonz, Takkaki and the other Nozama executives create the Nozama Protection Service (NPS) to deal with these beasts. However, they will gladly keep thousands alive in secret to ensure the Amazon Cells stay in their property, even creating Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma from Jun Maehara, one of the dead members of the NPS, to succeed the other Amazons. By the end of series, Nozama Pharmacy was shut down, but Takaaki ultimately escaped from punishment and was alive and well. Even with all 4,000 original Amazons dead, there's the new type of Amazons still out there, with Jin and Haruka are still alive. Ultimately, Takaaki escaped from his punishment in spite of the folding of his company, still remorseless of every single damage and mayhem his crimes against humanity caused. Personality Being one of the genuinely vile characters in Kamen Rider Amazons, Takaaki is a corrupt and selfish business man, showing little concern for the lives of others. He also considers the city his company is in as nothing more than a "testing facility" for his projects. He also prioritizes the Amazonz experiment over public safety. To fulfill his goal, he allowed the Amazonz to escape in order to see their full potential. He is also apparently insane as he laughed maniacally when Tachibana realized it was him who let the Amazonz out. In addition, Takaaki appears to be a Social Darwinist, showing a fascination with ecology and the Darwinist philosophies of survival and natural selection. To amplify this, Takaaki views the Amazonz eliminating one another or being killed off by human beings as a form of artificial ecology, resulting a new age of evolution or survival of the fittest. In a series full of sympathetic antagonists and very grey morality, even most of the Amazonz are rather sympathetic due to trying to live a normal life. However, as a human, Takaaki Tenjo stands out as one of the few genuinely, unrepentantly evil characters in the whole Kamen Rider Amazonz, showing some humans can be even worse than monsters. Trivia *He shares similarities to Hiroshi Tennoji from Kamen Rider Blade. Both of them are leader to the series' main group, but turned out to be the one who set up the series' events and bloodshed, while planning to achieve their immoral goals through manipulations. *He also shares similarities to Juzaburo Namba from Kamen Rider Build. Like Namba, Takaaki is a corrupt buisness man and leader of his company, willing to commit immoral plans and raising chaos through the city and gaining for themselves. However, while Namba was ultimately killed by Evolt, Takaaki succeeded in his plans and got away with them. *He is the first main villain in a Kamen Rider series who escaped from his punishment once and for all. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Businessmen Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Successful Category:Delusional Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Creator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Strategic Category:Leader